


Entrega

by samej



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De dónde sacar el valor cuando todo parece perdido? ¿Cómo saber qué decisión debes tomar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrega

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Spoilers de la historia de Nanaki. Escrito en parte en una reunión del trabajo xD. Si es que cuando digo que mi muso es caprichoso...

Me he debido quedar dormido mientras pensaba y decidía cuál era la decisión correcta. Tardo un momento en reconocer qué es ese horrible sonido que me ha despertado. Es algo que sólo lo había oído en el planetario del Cañón Cosmo, y no es agradable.

Son los gritos del Planeta. Siento que se rompe, que la corriente vital fluye embravecida por donde debiera ir tranquila y sosegada. A veces quisiera no luchar y morir con el mundo, mientras miro lo que tapa una parte del cielo a mis ojos. Pero recuerdo el último momento en el que te vi, con tu barba blanca, tu voz tranquila y tu sabiduría eterna, y todo mi valor, que se había escondido quién sabe dónde, reaparece con fuerza sobrenatural. Y me empuja a hacer lo que debo hacer. Lo que mi padre, Seto, y tú hicisteis en su día. Darlo todo por la Tierra, que será mi hogar cuando muera y renazca.

Mientras me encamino hacia el cráter, dos presencias me acompañan.

_Lo sé, abuelo. No estoy sólo._


End file.
